Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Often, fluid infusion devices include a force sensor or some other sensing arrangement designed to detect and indicate potential non-delivery of medication to the patient due to a fluid path occlusion or some other condition within the infusion device.
In some situations, a comparison test may be utilized to identify the potential occurrence of a particular condition when a measurement value exceeds a threshold value indicative of the condition to be detected. For example, an occlusion may be detected when a measured force exceeds an occlusion force threshold. Due to noise, manufacturing variations, component tolerances, and/or other factors, the threshold value used for such comparison tests often includes a margin that accounts for such factors to achieve a desired level of accuracy and/or reliability by avoiding or otherwise limiting the frequency and/or amount of false positives that could otherwise be caused by those factors. However, including a margin in a threshold value may delay response time and/or limit the ability to detect incipient conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for detecting conditions associated with operation of an infusion pump device as accurately and reliably as possible with the least amount of delay.